


《第三种爱情公式》19

by XYZ333



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:14:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22047730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XYZ333/pseuds/XYZ333





	《第三种爱情公式》19

小哭包打开诱导发情剂倒了口在嘴里，俯身吻上醉得不省人事的小圆子，把药剂一口一口渡过他的唇。

看着躺在床上慢慢燃起浴火的哥哥，小哭包乖乖地坐上哥哥的腰，撕碎了自己的衣服，光溜溜地贴上哥哥的心脏，眼眶子红红哽咽道：“哥哥...我听你的话...撕碎了...你要不要醒来、嗯...干我...”

空气里两种信息素交缠起来，松香味和着奶香味共舞。

身下这具肉体粗喘着气，硬梆梆的肌理随着呼吸一上一下地触碰着不属于自己的柔软，胯间鼓壮的粗大隔着布料顶着白皙的肚皮。

小哭包颤着手指去解哥哥的扣子，一颗一颗慢慢地撕开裹住的胸膛，热泪砸到哥哥凹凸有致的线条上，柔软的小手刚摸上湿润的软肉上，床上的人就被刺激地闷哼一声。

小哭包送上自己嫣红的嘴唇，主动打开牙关轻轻的吮吸舔吻，被药物控制的人乖巧地任君采撷，甚至不满被这般温柔的对待，凶狠地迎上去含着对方的腥甜。

小哭包气得泪珠拼命地掉，哭得要靠哥哥渡气才行，小拳头砸到哥哥胸口上，只要有这个药是不是任何人都可以对哥哥这样！！

可以脱他的衣服，摸遍他身上每一寸！可以亲吻他，在他身上留印子！可以拥抱他，汲取他身上烫人的温度！可以对他做，自己现在想做的任何事......！

呜呜...不！不要，哥哥是他一个人的！不许别人碰！是他的！

原本还有些羞涩和害怕的小哭包，现在完全就不管不顾想夺走哥哥身上的所有第一次。

他滑下嘴唇去舔玩哥哥的喉结，轻一下重一下咬着哥哥麦色的脖颈。

床上睁不开眼睛的人难耐地扭动着身子，弓起腰主动贴上去，摸到自己的皮带急躁地要解开。

小哭包动作一顿，脸色臭臭地，眼睛里的小火苗蹭蹭蹭地烧起了燎原之势，一把抓着哥哥的手，凶巴巴还有点委屈地吼叫：“谁要你解皮带了！你怎么能自己解皮带！哼！不许动！再这样就不亲你了...呜你太坏蛋了...！”

意识模糊的人却好像听懂了，粗大的手掌乖乖地松开，扶上娇软的腰肢抱着，然后又把脸抬起来讨好地贴上去蹭蹭。

小哭包脸色爆红又不乐意了，小声呐呐：“这样也不许...你再主动亲近，我就生气了...只能我碰你！”

贴着的人又听话地躺回去了，嘴角还有点很明显能看出来的委屈。

小哭包抱着哥哥的头，软软地亲上去赶走哥哥的委屈，等到嘴皮都要亲累了，哥哥也不肯松开自己。

小哭包这回任他亲个够，小手顺着哥哥的人鱼线摸下去解开哥哥的皮带，嘴上又被磨得更凶了，小哭包哼哼唧唧躲开几秒，找到暗扣才把哥哥的西装裤扯下来，鼓囊囊的一团蓄势待发。

小哭包把手滑上哥哥的胸口揉捏，哥哥喘着粗气手感越发柔嫩，甚至越玩越大，小哭包瞪着眼睛看着哥哥的胸前感到后脊一凉，把哥哥硬实漂亮的肌肉玩成香艳的胸乳惹！

这要怎么办才好......

身下的人少了舒服的抚摸又难受地扭动起来，小哭包怕怕地扯下哥哥的内裤，手心一片灼热的滚烫。

那腰又不由自主地抖动起来，小哭包咬着牙在哥哥的屁股上啪了一下，手里突然湿了。

小哭包懵了，上次快两个小时才出来啊，这药...莫不是假的...

小哭包生怕会坏了哥哥的身体，也不顾什么就把头送下去，湿热的舌温柔地动作着。上百下后撕开东西抹上去，又滑滑地碰碰自己，坐着标准姿势把自己塞好了。

完整的药效开始作用起来，身下重重地撞击着，小哭包痛得哇哇叫：“不要...啊...你不...不许动了...嗯啊...”

但这回反而更凶狠了，深深浅浅地顶进去，小哭包抓着哥哥的肩哭喊：“不...好疼...呜呜...轻点啊...啊...啊哼...”

他多求饶一句，下面就更兴奋的快速拍打。

小哭包埋在哥哥胸口哭成一团，白白软软的细腿被拧开着大动作，前后都湿嗒嗒的，身上的野兽不知疲倦的搞着。

直到人释放出来，小哭包才咬上哥哥的肩哭闹：“呜呜...你好...”一口气还没喘顺又被换个姿势压下去，他吓得小腿一哆嗦：“不要...哥哥...啊...”

直接被进入了。小哭包被分开腿强硬地按在床上，压着他的人大开大合毫无停顿，手上的动作也粗暴地留下了一片片青青紫紫，直到哭哑了喉咙也没停止被征伐。

“放过我...呜要烂了...嗯啊...”生殖腔被动打开了，不在发情期的O生涩得不行。

可是疯狂的A一次一次操干进去，小哭包觉得自己可能要哭死了，下一刻却被黏腻灌满。

AO成结了。

纵使到了这一步，仍旧精力旺盛的小圆子坚持要把小哭包的肚皮喂地饱囊囊的。


End file.
